Always
by Saholia
Summary: Kagome is a lawyer and is married to the local sheriff, Inuyasha. But he constantly beats her. Could she find refuge in another's passionate embrace..? Read and find out. Inu/Kikyo...Kagome/?


**Unfaithful**

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha or the characters within Inuyasha.

Warning: This pairing might not be to many of your likings...you've been warned...so please, no flames...

The cemetery was cold and even more lonely than usual. Before me laid a tomb with a plaque that read 'Kagome Higurashi. 1973-2001. Beloved friend and wonderful sister, she will be missed.' The wind played with my hair as if trying to menind me of that late October day. Leaves rustled near trees and the clouds moved easily and shone darker.

My dear Kagome, how I miss her. Her joyous laughter, and her wonderful lively spirit. She was a wonderful woman. She saved me from an empty dead life and brought me back to life. I'd spent a lifetime, or at least, that is what it felt like. Dead and lonely, until my dear Kagome rescued me. She was my other half, she coaxed the smiles out of me, and only she filled the empty place in my heart. Now, no one will ever fill that emptiness in me, no one will make me laugh, and no one will ever make smile the way she did.

I don't know when it happened. When my heart fell prey to her beauty adn her charm. Was it the first time she smiled at me? Or when she first stepped out of her sporty red car, the skirt of her black bussiness suit rising up to bare her pale thighs? Perhaps it was when she came to me, late one night, crying with her lip split and her shoulder a mess of bruises. All doings of her 'wonderful' husband.

Five years ago I held her in my arms, five long years, since she left me and this cruel world behind. I guess I should start at the beginning. Perhaps, then, you'll understand.

* * *

I had just started working at a lawyer's office, as an intern. My boss, Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. She was a lovely young woman. Tall, svelte, adn the most beautiful brown eyes. She was married to the local sheriff. With time, Mrs. Higurashi and I became very close friends. She'd always say, "Thank you," or "How's it been?" with a great smile. I always thoughtshe was too good for her abusve husband.

One night, like many nights, she came knocking at my door. To my surprise and horror, her face was battered in blood. Her arms had been bruised, now a vivid red. I helped her in. She'd caught her husband with another woman, in their house, and in their bed. She'd yelled at him and that bitch. All he did was laugh, and and when she raised her hand to that prostitute, he'd jumped in the way and beat her. We felt a connection instantly. She hugged me and cried on my shoulder. She knew that if she ever fell, I would be there to catche her. Always.

That night, something happened. We let each other heal on another's pains and losses. We filled each other's soul with the love no one would give us. There in my apartment, in my bed, we became one. I tended to her injured spirit and she to mine. Each caress healed a different wound. Nothing would ever tear us apart, no one. We gave each other up to sweet temptation. We loved each other, no one could change that.

One day, at the office, we kissed, in secret. Like many passionate times. I helped her sit on top of her desk, while she wrapped her long legs around my waist. We couldn't help it. But then, her husband walked in. I was sure I'd locked the door, guess he had a key too. He was shocked, and she tried to explain. He exploded on her, beat her till blood oozed out her mouth. He kept yelling at her, "You bitch! How dare you cheat on me! With this--this womane! You unfaithful whore!" I tryed to intervene but he knocked me out the way. I ran to get help. But it was too late.

Help came, but much to late. He'd stabbed her seven times with a long sharp letter-opener Kagome always had on her desk. She laid sprawled on the floor, blood every where. I remember her piercing last words, "You were always there besides me, when I needed you the most. You were the one who always said, 'I'll be the one there, don't be scared. Yuo filled that emptiness within me. I love you, Sango, don't you ever forget it.' "

With the authorities in his side, her husband, Inuyasha, was set free withing three monthst of being in jail. He remarried with that whore, Kykio, and had five children with her, and six other with six different 'acquaintances.'

That's all we both wanted. Love. Some one that would catch us when we fell, someone we could lean on for unconditional support, and some one that would tend to our injured souls. I loved her, and I still do. I don't care of what people singled me out as after, I still love her.

And standing here, before her tomb, with the wind lightly blowing my long brown hair, I can still remember her warm smile.

* * *

Author's note: Hi! thanks for reading. This is my first one-shot, and I hope you like it. I wanted to do something different, so I decided to choose a diffeferent pairing. I know, I've been neglecting my other fanfic, "Destiny," but their's a reason for that...besides writer's block. Anyways, review and let me know what you think of it.


End file.
